Inked Up
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: She holds the gun...he's praying it won't hurt. A little story about finding love in all the wrong places. AH; ExB; EPOV. Tattward/Inkella.


Repost... ;)

...

Deadline for your fic to be completed is **November 28th**, any fics not done by then will not receive a beta. That being said, if you finish early, let me know so I can get a beta on it. The betas will have your fics back by **December 11th** and everyone is to post **December 12th.** **All fics must be posted in their entirety on the 12th. **You post right on your FF profile and then make sure to add your link to the document on the main group and I will add it to the C2.

…

**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: **Inked Up

**Written for: **Cruiz Fanfiction / cruiz107

**Written By: **Missy Melissa Cullen / CullensTwiMistress

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **She holds the gun...he's praying it won't hurt. A little story about finding love in all the wrong places. AH; ExB; Romance/Humor

**Prompt used: **Employment at a tattoo parlor

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

…

"You're a pussy."

"I am not a fucking pussy!"

"Yeah, you are. It's a rite of passage, man. You gotta do it."

"No. Losing your virginity is a rite of passage." I take a gulp of my beer. "This...drinking and getting hammered when you turn twenty-one...that's a rite of passage."

"Yeah, man, but-"

"Don't 'but' me, _Jakassper_." He flinches at my words, but I don't fucking care. _Come with me_, he said. _It'll be fun_, he edged. I point my beer bottle in his direction. "I am not getting a motherfucking tattoo, and _that _is final."

"Oh, come on, Ednerd, it's just a little needle. You know you want to," he taunts and I crack my knuckles in frustration, ready to clock him one if he doesn't quit. Best friend, my ass.

"I'm thirty fucking years old, man. I think my tattoo days are over and done with." I've been able to dissuade him from bringing me to _that _place for four years now. Apparently, I've used all my excuses.

"Is little Eddie afraid of a little needle," he says, chuckling and mimicking some fucking baby talk.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, asshole. Leave it the fuck alone." Running a hand through my hair, I motion to the bartender with my beer, asking for another one. "Why the fuck is this so important, huh? It's not like _my _getting a tattoo is stopping _you _from getting a piece of ass."

He snickers." Oh, I get plenty. Question is, bro, when's the last time _you_ got some?"

He's baiting me and I do my damned best to keep myself in check.

_Do not let the motherfucker win..._

Shaking my head, I answer dismissively, "It's been...none of your goddamned business." Taking the beer from the bartender, I add, "What's so special about getting inked up, anyway? I seriously don't get the appeal of that." I point to his inked arm, which I know is a full sleeve. It's nice, I mean, fuck, I wish I could, and I shouldn't be such a wimpy ass, but the needles...I just...can't!

Taking a shuddering breath at the thought of many...many...MANY..._tiny little_...

"Dude, you're as white as a ghost, are you okay?" Jasper brings me out of my thoughts just as I'm picturing the end of the needle puncturing my skin.

Shaking my head, I down the bottle of beer in my hand before answering firmly, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not getting any ink. End of."

…

"What the fuck are we doing here?" I narrow my eyes at the two idiots in the front seat. Why I'm always in the motherfucking backseat, I'll never fucking know.

"Alice called this morning to inform me that Rose was available to finish my arm band," Jasper answers nonchalantly, waving said arm in my face, and I roll my eyes.

"And we all know how much I love watching Rosie work." Emmett grins and looks away dreamily. I swear I can practically see little cartoon hearts and angels floating around his big head.

"And why the fuck am I here?" I interject. I can feel the weight pressing on my chest as my breathing becomes shallow. Fucking anxiety.

_It's just a needle..._

"Erm...you're getting a tattoo?" Jasper says lowly, looking anywhere but at me.

"We discussed this... I. Am. Not. Getting-" As I speak, there's an attractive...redhead? Yeah, I think that's red...definitely red...or maybe dark brown with red undertones? Oh hell, who cares... An attractive, young woman comes to the door and waves in our direction...and I'm momentarily thinking with my dick. "Who the fuck is that?"

Emmett and Jasper look at each other, then both turn toward my spot in the middle of the back seat, and all I see are their stupid faces grinning back at me.

"That, my dear Virginskinward, is Miss _Bella_." Jasper chuckles at his brilliant nickname for me as Emmett wiggles his eyebrows.

"And who exactly is Miss _Bella_?" I ask in a low voice. I can't help it when the butterflies in my stomach decide to do the dance of doom. I'm pretty sure I know the answer to my own question.

"Well...you, my bestest _bud_-dy...are her two o'clock," Jasper informs me using a sing song voice.

That needle I was picturing last night...yeah...nothing compared to how I feel right about now. I think I'm gonna puke.

…

After smoking a cig - or three - outside the shop, I swallow my nerves and walk in.

"About time, fucker," Emmett bellows from his spot by the receptionist's desk.

"Hey man." My lips form a thin line as I try to force a smile. I probably look constipated.

The noise of the needle coming from one of the rooms in the back makes me all jittery, and fuck, I really don't want to be here.

"Dude, it's a small needle. You don't even see it," Emmett says seriously. He's more sensitive, whereas his brother, Jasper, is sort of a dickhead. The three of us grew up next door to each other and now we all live in the same apartment complex.

I can't get rid of them...

"Mr. Cullen," the small girl behind the counter - Alice, I think - smiles up at me, "Bella is ready for you."

"But...I...I haven't picked out anything." I shake my head, my eyes wide. _What in the ever loving fuck?_

I need another smoke.

"Oh, I'm sure Bella can help you with that, Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward," I interject, rolling my eyes. Seriously, Mr. Cullen's my dad.

And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.

She grins. "Edward."

_Christ._..

I run a hand over my face and into my hair, tugging at the ends forcefully. "I can't fucking do this." With wide eyes, I look at her seriously and try to convey how much of a pussy I really, really am. No fucking joke.

Alice giggles. "First timers are so cute. Come on, Edward, it won't be that bad. Bella doesn't bite."

_Dammit..._

As she guides me toward the back of the shop, I notice how much ink covers her small body. I mean, she's like five feet tall and probably weighs less than a buck, yet she's covered in so much colorful skin. That must've hurt like a bitch...

And yeah, this small chick is braver than me. "I'm a pussy," I shake my head and whisper to myself.

"Now, now, Edward," Alice chastises. "There's a first time for everything, trust me, it's not that scary."

"Not scary, my ass." I swallow the bile rising up in my throat from all the nerves.

"Bella'll be gentle with you. She has very...skilled hands." Alice winks at me and leaves me in a room surrounded by posters of various tattoos and photographs hanging on the walls. There's a chair that looks faintly like some medieval torture apparatus sitting in the middle of the room and on one side of it is a long counter with a sink. On the counter sits a bunch of little colorful cups and a tattoo gun settled besides them. On the other side of the room is a long hospital bed looking thing covered in black leather. I suppose if I were to die, they could just wheel me off on it.

I take a deep breath, noticing how nice it smells in this torture chamber. I mean, if I'm going to die while getting punctured numerous times, it might as well smell good, right?

Yeah, I didn't think it made much sense either.

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry," a female voice says behind me and I turn to look at who's there.

I may also jump a little.

And yelp...while bringing a hand to my mouth like a little girl...

"Jesus, woman." I pull at my hair again and pray I don't go bald before leaving this hellhole.

She smiles and I get lost in her pretty green eyes...and holy fuck she's all...inked. I don't know how I missed that earlier. "Hi, I'm Bella," she shakes her head and adds, "not Jesus."

"Ehm...okay?" I look at her, I mean _really _look at her, and holy shit she's pretty.

Petite with a toned body, but not skinny like those tanned chicks at the beach. Her top is revealing, but all I see is a bunch of flowers and various vines and whatnot. There are musical notes that come around one side of her neck and one of her arms has butterflies, large flowers and stars.

She's also wearing a black pair of those stretchy leggings that only come down to her knees with a short denim skirt over them. Her legs are tatted up with some waves and flowers, so feminine and...pretty. It's like she's wearing tights, but it's...skin.

"Leg man, huh?"

My eyes shoot up to her face and she's smirking at me. Dammit. "Sorry, I just...nice...those... Nice legs." I'm a moron.

Now, I'm a blushing thirty year old fucking moron.

"Alright. Well, Edward, what can I do for you?" She tilts her head and smiles kindly, with no trace of annoyance.

"I don't know." I frown and look around the room.

"This your first time?" she asks softly as she fiddles with the gun.

Yeah, the one with the needle.

I shudder. "Uh huh."

"Relax, Edward. Any idea of what you'd like? I can start small. Maybe a tribal or your name? Do you have any hobbies?"

"Ehmm, I don't...I'm an architect? Do you have anything in there for that?" Okay, maybe, just maybe I'm a little intrigued.

She's fucking pretty and she's talking to me. And I wonder how far up her thigh that tattoo goes...

Don't judge me.

It really _has _been a long time.

"Hmm...an architect...what else?" She takes out a sheet of paper and a pencil, and starts sketching.

"I like the Empire State Building, and numbers. Yeah, ermm, I don't know. Fuck, I can't smoke in here, huh?" I run a hand through my hair and sigh, fidgeting with my pack of smokes and lighter.

"Actually, Edward, go have a smoke and I'll finish up this sketch. Then we can go from there. In the meantime, take a look through the gallery, maybe something there will strike a chord?" She shrugs and goes back to drawing.

"Why," I take a deep breath, "why are you this nice? Aren't you like all annoyed right now that you can't be puncturing my skin and torturing me?"

She giggles and it's the sweetest sound. "Oh Edward, don't worry about that, I have the afternoon free and Sunday is a dead day around here for some reason. Besides," she takes a step toward me and looks at me from underneath her long, dark eyelashes, "I like breaking in virgins."

I gulp, my mouth falling slack and my cock growing hard as a rock. Licking my lips, I take a deep breath and look into her eyes. "Okay," I croak, but I think it's more of a squeak.

_Jesus.._.

"Now, you go take that smoke and when you come back, I want to see my canvas." She's bouncing on her heels and her eyes are twinkling. Fuck, this is like Christmas morning for her.

I sigh, realizing that I'm going to have to go through with it.

Wouldn't want to disappoint the pretty girl.

Pretty...beautiful...breathtaking...colorful...confounding...

"Edward?"

"I'm going."

...

Fifteen minutes and two death sticks later, I'm ready to come back to meet Bella. Ready but not really willing.

"So, did you decide where I'll be marking you?"

Shit, I like that...marking me...the thought of her leaving her imprint on my body... Damn.

"Ehm, my back? Shoulder? I don't fucking know." I sigh pulling at the ends of my hair.

_Baldness here I come..._

She smirks. "Your back, hmm...how about your shoulder blade? Take off your shirt, Edward."

I gulp and oblige, unbuttoning my plaid, flannel shirt. When a pretty girl asks you to take off your clothes, you fucking take of your clothes. "Alright."

I hang my flannel over the back of the sadism chair and pull my wife beater over my head.

I clearly hear a gasp, and when I meet her eyes, she's got one eyebrow raised and her eyes are roaming my chest. I almost want to cower in a corner, but then she seems to like what she sees so, I decide to flaunt that shit.

I may cry later...or faint. This could buy me brownie points with the fuckhot, pretty girl.

Smirking, I stretch and flex my back muscles. Yeah, that two hour workout I do once a week is so paying off.

She clears her throat. "Well, yeah, the shoulder blade would be a great spot, Edward. How about you take a look at what I drew up and see if you like it."

She hands me the sketch she was working on and... "Holy fuck, this is fantastic." I mean, she's got it pretty fucking detailed. There is a drawing to the Empire State Building with some clouds and shit around the top. Underneath is a straight line and what looks like a plan of some sort and a ruler... It's cool, and sort of abstract, but totally perfect.

Goosebumps erupt on my flesh as her hand runs down my back, and I gasp at the unexpected sensation.

"Relax, Edward." I can feel the side of her body pressed up to my back as her fingers graze my spine. "I'm going to need to size it and trace it. I'll have my hands all over you."

"Fuck." I hang my head and close my eyes. There is no way in hell I can stand right now. I'm pretty sure there's no blood left in my head. Nope...it's all in my crotch.

"Alright, well, I'm going to take this and go trace it out, you stay here and...meditate or something. Relax, Edward, I won't kill you." She takes the sketch from my shaky hands and leans into me, making me look into her eyes. "Trust me, it won't be so bad."

And in that moment, gulping and panting, and nervous as fuck, as I look into her eyes, I'm fucking lost. She could have asked me anything short of drowning my own dog and I would have done it.

Nodding, I take a deep breath and have a seat on the chair-of-death. The damn thing is uncomfortable as fuck. Man, how does one even sit in this thing?

"Edward?" My head shoots up in the direction of the sound of her voice. "You're supposed to straddle that thing." She smirks, pointing at the chair and turns around, walking away and taking a piece of my heart as my eyes stay glued to her perky little ass until I can't see it anymore.

…

She comes back a little while later and I practically jump out of my skin when she closes the door. "Don't mind me locking this, do you? I hate being bothered when I'm with a client. We'll be busy for a little while."

I don't miss the glint in her eye as she bites her bottom lip and walks toward me. I feel like she's stalking her prey and I'm the innocent little lamb she's going to slaughter.

I gotta stop watching fucking Animal Planet.

"That's fine." I gulp.

"Okay, well, first I'm going to prep the area," she says and goes to one of the cabinets and gets out...dafuck? Is that a razor? "You don't have a hairy back, thank God, but I still have to shave the little hairs and make sure the skin is clean," she adds, holding up the black disposable razor.

Her smile is disarming as she motions for me to come up to the little table. "Come on, Edward. You won't even see me work. It'll be fine. And if you pass out, I'll just take advantage of you." She shrugs as I stand, subtly adjusting myself with my back turned to her.

She not-so-subtly snorts and when I turn around she's shaking her head in amusement.

"What?" I ask; my eyes wide and chest constricting from the anxiety. Dammit, I should have smoked one, or at the very least, hidden in the bathroom and stroked one out.

I'm sporting a semi, anxious as fuck, and she's going to puncture my skin. "I'm going to die," I mumble, taking a seat on the table.

"You're not going to die, Jesus, relax." She shakes her head. "Lay down on your stomach so I can prep the area and apply the stencil."

I do as she asks and with her hands working on my shoulder blade, I'm able to relax.

"Alright, let's see how it looks. Stand up and come here." She motions with her finger to go over by the large mirror behind the closed door.

I stand and wordlessly turn my back toward the mirror. "Holy shit." It's nice, like really nice. It's just basic blue outlines, but I like where it is. "It's like it was made to go there."

"Well, that's because it was," she snickers and rolls her eyes. It's adorable and I fight the overwhelming urge to hug her...and kiss her...and fuck her over the table...

Maybe I can do that when I'm done.

If I survive.

The hugging part...I doubt she'd let me do anything else.

Ever.

"Okay, Edward, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She motions to the bed in a sort of Vanna White motion and laughs when I take a deep breath and close my eyes, walking wordlessly to my awaiting fate.

Laying on my stomach, topless and scared out of my mind, I can't help but think that this must be how women feel when they go to the OBGYN for their yearly exam.

I shudder visibly and Bella giggles at my side. "Oh Edward," she rubs a hand soothingly down my back, "if you're a good boy," she whispers, her breath fanning over my ear, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Fuck." I shift on the table and shake my head as I feel her shifting beside me and her hand leaving my back.

"Now, stay still. The worst part is the outline. When I fill it in, your adrenaline will have kicked in and it'll be numb. Expect some discomfort, like I'm scratching your skin, but I promise it's not that bad," she says in a clinical tone like she's said this same thing over and over again. And from her reputation, I bet she has. I've had a chance to peruse her work, and this chick is fucking awesome at what she does. She _is_ indeed skilled and talented with her hands.

I nod and she continues, "Let me know if you need a break to take a smoke, or if the pain gets too intense, you can take some Tylenol, although to be honest it won't help much."

She pulls out a chair that looks eerily similar to the one I use with my drafting table, and I watch as she shifts and adjusts the height so that she can reach over my side comfortably. "Alright, here we go." Her eyes meet mine and she winks, before shifting her attention to my back.

…

The buzzing sound is sort of soothing once you get used to it, and so is the scratchy sort of odd pain on my shoulder. I'm not sure what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

Bella's quiet concentration is really soothing my nerves. I can hear a radio playing and some people talking outside the door, but other than that, it's just Bella, me and the buzzing from the gun in her hand.

I'm really trying not to think about the little needles prickling my skin. It's difficult, but her hands on me, wiping away what I assume is a mix of blood and ink as she draws out my art, is oddly comforting. She's taking so much care in what she's doing, and once in a while, she wipes it and blows on my skin. It feels as though she's soothing the sting away, but I'm sure there's another reason for it. It feels nice though; the mix between pleasure and pain.

I can see why some people have their entire body done this way, especially if they get artists like Bella.

It's like when I'm thinking of a client, and what their needs are. How they live makes a huge impact on what I'm going to design their house to be and whatnot. In a way, our jobs are similar.

We're both catering to people in a very personal way, granted hers is much more permanent.

I let my eyes close on their own and my breathing even out as my mind settles on images of Bella's face.

"Edward?" Bella's voice filters through my mind but I can't quite make out what she's saying.

"Edward, wake up. I'm done." She pokes my side and tickles my ribs lightly. "Edward," she kisses the skin below my ear and that makes my eyes lazily shoot open. "There you are." She smiles, her face only inches from mine.

"Did I sleep?" I ask, scrunching up my face and stretching out a little as my back bones crack.

She smiles, eyes twinkling, happy. "A little."

"Did you kiss me?" I sit up on the table and look down at her, stretching my arms over my head and earning another crack from my neck. I'm not totally awake yet, that's for sure, because the face she's making means I may have dreamed it. Shaking my head, I look at my lap. "Fuck."

"I don't date my clients," she says in a low voice, and my head whips up at the sound. She's so uncertain, unlike the cocky little thing from earlier.

I nod, silently cursing the fact that I'm now her client, which in turn reminds me of why I'm here, in this room at the moment. "Can I see it?"

"Oh, yeah." She stands and goes to the cabinet to fetch a small handheld mirror. "It turned out really nice Edward," she says nodding and handing me the mirror.

I walk over to the door and turn, admiring the work from my perspective along with its reflection. It's awesome, better than anything I've seen. Well, not that I've seen that much, ya know? It's not like I visit tattoo parlours every day. "This is...wow." I'm so in awe that I don't notice when she moves to stand behind me. "How long was I out?"

She smoothes her hand over the opposite shoulder blade and spreads some clear cream over my tattoo with her other hand. "Long enough."

Her breath tickles my back and I watch in the mirror as her face scrunches up and her eyes roam over my entire back while her teeth nibble at her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" The words are out of my mouth before I can even process them.

Shaking her head, her eyes meet mine in the mirror, and I'll be damned if we don't make the cutest fucking couple.

"I feel this...thing...with you and it's making my head all crazy, you know? I don't...I'm not that kind of girl," she says confidently, her nose scrunching up and lips puckering in the cutest way.

I've used _cute _twice in only a few sentences...and here I thought getting a tattoo would make me more of a man.

I shrug. "I'm not that kind of guy either."

She smiles shyly and looks away. "I have to put this stuff away, ehmm, go out front and see Alice. Emmett already paid for this, but Alice has some aftercare paperwork for you."

And we're all business again.

Nodding, I try not to look too disappointed. "Thanks, Bella, this is really...amazing."

She nods. "I'm glad you like it." Then as she's handing me my shirt she adds playfully, "It would really suck if you didn't."

Hearing her say the word "suck" does something to me, like shit, she's just so beautiful and I'm standing here half-naked, like an idiot. She's attracted to me, I think. I could be wrong, but damn. Nothing lost, nothing gained, right?

"Hey, Bella?" I turn to her but her back is to me as she's putting away bottles of ink and cleaning her table.

She whips around, moss green eyes staring up at me. "Yeah?"

Shuffling nervously from foot to foot, I swallow my nerves - whatever I have left after what I've been through today - and say, "You're fired."

She narrows her eyes, surprised, and looks away, then starts laughing loudly. Like these huge belly laughs where she's holding on to her stomach and cackling.

I'm a funny fucker, but really? "Ehm, Bella? It wasn't _that _funny."

I watch her for a few seconds as she composes herself. Then, licking her lips and tilting her head to the side, she stands before me all red cheeks and pretty smile. "It was pretty funny, actually." She giggles softly, wiping residual tears from her eyes. "As if I'd let anyone else mark you." She shakes her head from side to side.

I gulp shaking my head as my shoulder burns, reminding me of what I've done. "I'm not getting any more ink."

"But you will," she says confidently, taking a step toward me until we're standing toe to toe.

"How do you know?" I ask softly, my eyes not leaving hers.

She smirks. "Do you think I got all these in one sitting?" She shakes her head. "Tattoos are addictive. The adrenaline rush is-" She takes a deep breath as her eyes roll back in their sockets and a euphoric smile spreads across her soft lips. "It's better than anything."

"So you drugged me, huh?" I quirk an eyebrow as a grin tugs at the corner of my lips.

She shrugs non-committedly. "Nah, blame your bonehead friends."

Opening and closing my mouth a few times, I ask, "How well do you know my friends?"

She bites her bottom lip and looks away as a soft blush settles over her cheeks. "Let's just say I know them well enough."

"Bella?" I take her chin between my thumb and forefinger and tip her face softly so she'll look at me.

"There was a party last month. There's a picture in Jasper's apartment." She shrugs. "I asked about you."

And all the pieces fall into place. Jasper insisting on coming here. He and Emmett practically forcing me into Bella's chair. Bella's reaction to me.

Looking into her eyes, I ask, "Can I try something?"

If I kiss her and there's no spark, fuck it, we can be friends, but dammit...there's this intense feeling inside me that's so odd, like I'm craving her; like she's somehow part of me already. I thought it was because of the tattoo, but maybe it's deeper.

Fuck, I hope it is.

She nods, wetting her lips and her breath softly fanning out over my face as I lean down and drop a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

A low whimper escapes her lips, increasing my need for her tenfold as I kiss her softly.

Her lips are like little pillows, so soft and pliable under mine. I nibble at her bottom lip, sucking it gently into my mouth and enjoying the feel of her hands threading into the hair at the nape of my neck.

The moment her tongue peeks out and traces my bottom lip, I'm completely lost in her.

There is a spark; a definite connection. It burns as our tongues meet in a heated kiss followed by grunts and moans and hands everywhere.

I can't help it. The feel of her cheek in my palm as my other hand slides down the side of her boob and her waist, and settles on her hip.

Bella's careful with my shoulder as she traces my biceps and then grabs on to my belt loop and pulls me so that her ass hits the table I was laying on earlier.

I help her sit on it, which brings her higher and I take advantage of this position to pepper kisses down her neck, to her collarbones.

"You smell so sweet." Like fucking coconut and sunshine. I can't help the compliment; the smell in the room earlier was all hers.

She moans and threads her fingers into my hair, holding my face to her chest. "We can't have sex here, Edward."

Shit. I hadn't...dammit...

I stop kissing her and take a deep breath, willing my very prominent hard-on to go away while I bury my face in the crook of her neck. I can feel her heart beating a mile a minute while she struggles with her own body's reaction to our heated embrace. "I'm sorry, Bella, I just-"

"No, don't apologize." She shakes her head. "Just, you know, ask a girl out, would ya?"

I laugh and pull my face away from her skin, but not before dropping a soft kiss under her earlobe. "Have dinner with me?"

Grinning, she sits up higher and kisses my chin. "Definitely."

So, I guess getting inked up wasn't so bad after all.

I got a hot date out of it, and I may have conquered my fear of needles just a tiny bit.

Or not.

We'll see.

But in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy the pretty girl I'm bringing to dinner later, and if I'm lucky, I'll get to bring her to dinner often.

And maybe someday, I'll even let her mark me again.

…

…

**A year later...**

_I am not a pussy... I am not a pussy... I am not a pussy..._

"Edward?"

I open my eyes and groggily inhale the coconut scented air surrounding me as I feel Bella's hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"Edward, baby, I'm done."

_Thank fuck._

Stretching my limbs, I wince at the slight pain in my lower back.

"I fell asleep again, didn't I?" I blink a few times and find Bella's sweet smile as she nods.

"You're such an easy client. If everyone fell asleep during my sessions, it would make things so much easier," Bella muses as she puts away the gun and supplies.

I rise off the table and sit on the edge with my legs dangling over the side, careful not to rub myself anywhere until she's creamed me up and taped me off. I know the routine by now.

Over the past year, Bella's added quite a bit to my shoulder piece. What was originally about the size of my open palm now takes up a large part of my back and extends up and over my shoulder. Bella calls me her canvas. I'm her work of art. I fucking love it.

That woman... I swear she'll be the death of me. She's gotten me to step out of my comfort zone.

I secretly look forward to her marking me.

One part of me loves having her hands all over me—who wouldn't? The other part of me looks forward to what we have now established as tradition.

This right here.

The amazing woman, standing over there with her back to me...

She's my everything. I tell her too, 'cause I'm a sensitive man. I'm good with that. Turns out I _am _a pussy. It's okay. I can live with that as well, because I'm _her _pussy.

I snort. That sounds wrong.

"What's so funny, baby?" Bella turns her head, making eye contact, and smirks.

"Nothing. I...I can't wait to see what you've added."

I have to mention that I've stopped asking about what she's adding. I love the surprise of seeing the completed piece. She knows me better than anyone, and I trust her implicitly. Since I'm her canvas, I let her do pretty much whatever she wants. We've discussed hard limits, such as Hello Kitty and butterflies, so she knows to make it all flow with the architectural design and personal details I've already got on there.

A month after my first tattoo, we came to the shop after dinner, and I may or may not have taken her against the door once she was done with the tribal work she added up and over my shoulder and along my neck. Feeling her hands all over me makes me hard as steel and after feeling her soft breath fan below my ear for an hour, I was so riled up, I didn't even let her finish cleaning up before practically ripping her clothes off and having my way with her.

That started what I now think of as Post-Tattoo Adrenalin Sex or PTAS. Don't laugh.

I watch Bella closely as she discards ink and blood soaked paper towels and gets the equipment into the sterilizer. I'm patient, but I know she's stalling.

It's been a year to the day. Today is an anniversary.

I have a plan and I'm being fucking patient, but something is up with her. She's a minx that one. Keeps me on my toes. I fucking love her.

"Baby, is everything okay?" If she rubs that gun any longer, it's going to come.

"Hmm?" She turns to me, chewing her bottom lip and puts the gun on the counter.

A shiver runs through me as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before walking over and standing in front of me, wringing her hands nervously.

"Bella?" I take her hands in mine and give them a light squeeze.

_Dear God, I hope I don't have Hello Kitty's face on my back..._

"I have something to show you. Please, don't...don't be mad and don't freak out, okay?"

I shake my head, not understanding why I'd be mad as I watch with bated breath as she unzips her pants and shimmies them down her hips revealing the sexy artwork that adorns her legs.

"You're not playing fair, Bella," I whine. "You know I can't resist you when you're naked."

Her eyes meet mine as she drops her pants on the chair beside her and proceeds to take her shirt off. Well, this I like. My woman's being practical.

"Edward, you know I love you, right?" I nod and she licks her lips. Stepping between my parted thighs, she wraps her arms around my neck as her lace covered tits press against my bare chest. "And you know I would never do anything unless it was a sure thing, right?"

I nod and run my hands along her sides, enjoying the feel of her colorful skin under my palms. "What's got you all flustered, baby? Come on, you know I love getting you naked myself." I smirk and drop chaste kisses down her jaw, drawing a moan from her lips.

"I ehm...Rosalie did something...here." She takes my hand in hers and guides me to touch her inner thigh. My fingers graze her panties and she moans again, making me smirk. As much power as she's had over me: mind, body and soul, since the moment I laid my eyes on her, the feeling is mutual. My girl can't resist me.

"Can I see it?" I whisper, kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Do you want to see your back first?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"You do." She nods and gives me her first true smile since waking me up.

She takes my hand in hers and guides me to the tall mirror behind the door and hands me a hand held mirror so that I can see what she added to my back.

Under the Empire State Building is the start of a tribal piece that encompasses a few other smaller pieces. Bella's been working on bridging the gap between all of them so that everything looks seamless and planned out. Her words, not mine. I just think it all looks awesome.

"It looks good, baby. Real good." She's shaded some of the background in the same way as she had shaded the sky over the Empire State Building. The koi fish I had done a few months back sits in the middle of my back while some ivy weaves through some of the waves that surround it. It's beautifully abstract and unique. Just like my girl.

"You don't notice anything? Down the middle, through the ivy?" Her eyes meet mine in the mirror and she looks absolutely about to shit herself, which to be honest makes me really fucking nervous.

"I don't..." My eyes scan the intricate design and that's when I see it. It's small and woven through the rest in a way that you can hardly tell it's there, but there it is. "Is that a heart?"

"It's more than that," Bella whispers as she gently applies some gel to the area she worked over today. "It's...something I've been working on. Something just for us."

Her eyebrows are knitted together and she's concentrating really hard on applying the gel to that one particular spot.

"What is it?" I ask quietly, turning around and removing her hand from my back and holding it loosely by her side. Her fingers are caked with the gooey gel and I don't want to get any of it on either of us, but I need for her to look at me.

I watch as Bella takes a deep breath and leans over to get a piece of paper towel to wipe her hand. "It's a heart...and before you say anything about hard limits and being a pussy, I want to show you what it looks like."

I don't quite understand, but let her lead me to the bed where I was lying earlier and watch as she hops up and sits with her legs dangling off the side. "Come here." She spreads her thighs and I cock an eyebrow as she smirks and rolls her eyes. "Jesus, Edward, get it out of the gutter for a few more minutes. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

I stand between her thighs and place my hands on her knees that are resting on either side of my hips. My eyes dart to her cloth covered sex instantly, because why not, it's there and I'm a guy. Anyway, after a few seconds of that in which I know Bella is rolling her eyes at me, I let my eyes travel lower to her inner thigh in that spot she'd had me touch earlier. "There's a heart? That wasn't there last time... When did you?"

"Look closely, Edward." Bella sinks further back and opens her thighs wider, and fuck do I ever love the view before me.

Licking my lips, I let my fingers travel to the little black outlined heart and really look at it. Upon closer inspection, it's not a complete heart, but more like a bunch of squiggly, abstract lines making up what looks like a heart. Inside I can clearly make out an E and a B, and somehow in between, the infinity symbol is woven through there to complete it.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, pressing a soft kiss to the small, intricate design.

"You like it?" Bella asks, biting her bottom lip coyly.

"Fuck yeah, I like it." I grin and kiss her lips. "I fucking love it, baby."

"This is what you have on your back. I'm not big on tattooing names on people, but this isn't like that. It's unique and special, like us."

"Yes, it is. This is fucking better than that because you created it, Bella." I wrap my arms around her and pull her to the edge of the table where she wraps her thighs around my hips, rubbing herself against what is now a full blown erection. Pshh, like my face could be that close to her pussy without me growing hard as a rock for her. "I've got to give you credit though, nice move there, Swan, making me this hard for you without even touching me."

She giggles. "I wasn't even trying, honest."

"Yeah right." I swivel my hips against her, earning a soft moan from her lips. "You knew what you were doing, dirty girl."

"Mmmhmm," she hums and kisses my throat. "I love having your face there, what can I say?"

"I guess I'll have to do that more often, then." I slide my hand down her side, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under my palm, and graze the side of her breast before sliding it down the front of her now damp panties. "Hmm, always so wet for me."

I kiss her shoulder and grip her hip, roughly pulling her against me.

"Jesus, Edward, I can't... I want you inside me." Her hands make quick work of releasing me from my jeans while I finger her slit. My other hand is busy pulling down the cups of her bra while my mouth finds her rosy nipples straining for attention. It's going to be quick, but good. Fuck, it's always so fucking good. Her body reacts to whatever I do to her in a way that makes me ache to have her all the fucking time.

Moving her panties to the side, I slide two fingers inside her tight heat and revel in the feel of her around me. With my thumb working over her clit, it doesn't take long before my name falls from her parted lips as her entire body shudders in pleasure.

Her hand stills on my cock as she scoots herself closer to the edge of the bed so that I can align myself with her opening. "I love you, Edward. Infinity." She grins and adjusts herself to make this easier as I grab two handfuls of her asscheeks, hoisting her closer to me before sheathing myself inside her.

My head falls back as I lose myself in the feel of being inside her. "You feel so good, baby," I grunt, pulling out of her slightly before slamming back in.

Bella moans and lets her head fall to the side as she holds herself, palms down on the table on each side of her body as I slam into her repeatedly. I watch her face contort and her eyes roll back as her tits bounce up and down with every movement. It's fast and raw.

Squeaking and scratching noises permeate the room from the table hitting the wall and the locked wheels underneath rubbing over the linoleum. It serves to muffle our own sounds of decadent pleasure as Bella sneaks a hand down the front of her ruined panties and rubs herself while I move in and out of her. The view before me is something straight out of some cheesy porno, and before I know it my balls are tingly and my dick feels like it's going to burst.

"Are you close, baby?" I need her there, and as I quicken my movements, my fingers dig into her hips with every erratic thrust.

"Yeah...yeah...oh... Shit..." Bella's incoherent rambling as her second orgasm flows through her is enough for me as I thrust into her a few more times, finding my own release.

"Christ woman..." Deep breath. "Every time..." Another deep breath. "So amazing..."

She kisses my chest, over my heart and nuzzles my neck. "Ditto."

We're quiet as I hold her in my arms. "Marry me, Bella."

"Edward, I—"

"Seriously, this isn't a post-coital thing." I pull back from our embrace and look at her as my hands cup her beautiful face. "Marry me. I love you. I have from the day I walked in here. You've marked me in every way possible and I don't think anyone else could hold a candle to you. Marry me because I love you more than anything." I search her eyes and kiss her softly, whispering, "Infinity."

She smiles, big and bright as it reaches her eyes. "Infinity. I like that. Yes...I'll marry you. On one condition..."

"Which is?" I cock an eyebrow.

She absently plays with the tendrils of hair at the nape of my neck, then grins and looks deep into my eyes. "That we get to be like this every time you get inked up."

"Oh baby, you didn't even have to ask." I kiss her soundly, conveying every feeling I have for her through my kiss. "It's always been like this for me."

She's it for me, this crazy girl. Forever.

...

THE END


End file.
